


Stay Tonight in a Lie

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a photo prompt on the meme wanting Tim Montgomerie/person of your choice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Tonight in a Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Tim M/OMC; unrequited Tim M/Sajid Javid
> 
> Warning for internalized homophobia, repressed sexuality
> 
> Notes: Read an article in the Times about Tim M. going to uni and hanging out with Sajid. All the talk about pamphletting at Thatcher's last conference, sharing late night curries, and spending summers on the beaches of Devon gave me Tim M./Sajid shippery feelings. U2 reference inspired by this: http://conservativehome.blogs.com/parliament/2010/08/sajid-javid-mp-answers-conhomes-twenty-questions-for-the-class-of-2010-.html

Tim rarely remains in London, preferring to retreat to his home in Salisbury. Tonight is different. One of those evenings where he drifts into a Soho bar, hoping to slake a particular desire. Ten years since his grand epiphany and he still perceives himself as a tourist to this kind of scene. He hopes that no one recognizes him or if they do that they'll keep quiet. Eventually, Tim finds a man several years younger than him to chat up. The stranger can’t help his liberal bias but in spite of that he gives off all the right signals that he is interested in progressing further.

Tim is not unfamiliar with how things will continue from here, but he still finds he is a bundle of butterflies and jittery nerves. It easier to keep this particular urge locked away in celibacy; easier to wrap himself up in all things Conservative Home for six days and on the seventh resting to watch Manchester United. He likes to ensure he has no time for messy entanglements and no time for fantasies involving men he can not have.

He is skittish when they decide to retreat to the stranger's flat. Tim is aware that he was told the young man's name, but he finds it easier to ignore names. He appeals to Tim because of his dark brown eyes. Tim is not picky about his men but he prefers if they at least have his eyes.

Once safely inside the bedroom, a sort of homecoming happens when Tim crushes their lips together. Hands are everywhere frantically pulling off shirts. The stranger forces his tongue into Tim’s mouth and he tastes like alcohol and cigarettes. It isn't fair to his lover that it triggers Tim to slip away inside his thoughts.

He remembers Exeter and late night curries, homemade pamphlets and their first Tory party conference. He daydreams of Devon's beaches set to the soundtrack of Bono’s throaty, rough vocals and the heavy reverb guitar playing of the Edge. Sajid, the erstwhile friend, replaces the stranger. In Tim's fiction, Sajid is mourning the end of his long romance with his wife. She leaves because Sajid is always on some errand for Osborne. And Tim understands. A sixth of the 2010 intake of Tory MPs have divorced, formally separated or had long-term relationships break down since the election. Work can be a cruel and demanding mistress, Tim would say before claiming Saj’s lips in a kiss he has waited twenty years for.

The fantasy is interrupted as the stranger pushes Tim back on the mattress and undoes his fly. Like all previous trysts, it is a constant disappoint to reach down and feel the texture of hair between his fingers instead of smooth skin. Only a twinge of guilt pings through Tim for using the stranger, for staying the night in a lie.

The encounter ends with both men sated. Like previous times, Tim leaves before the morning, grateful for the moment of compassion but not wanting to burden a one night stand with his crippling inability to let go of past emotions.


End file.
